


Певец на свадьбе

by Lala_Sara



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	1. ***

Он ведь знал, что это случится. Знал с самого начала. Знал ещё *до* начала. Хотел этого. И от этого ему теперь было ещё больней. И он невольно (и недовольно) вспоминал то, с каким восторгом когда-то сводил их - тогда это показалось ему замечательной идеей. Каким глупым он был. А теперь они объявили день свадьбы, и сердце у него съёжилось, как фрукт на солнце.

 

\- Ты ведь придешь весной? - спросил Муми-тролль, сев рядом с ним у кромки беспокойной и уже холодной воды. - Я не стану жениться, если тебя не будет на свадьбе.

 

"Если бы это была правда, я бы ушёл и никогда не вернулся. Но даже так - в этом совсем нет никакого смысла," - и Снусмумрик представил себе, как Муми-тролль отменяет свадьбу и всю жизнь живёт один, ожидая ушедшего навсегда Снусмумрика. Эта картинка, насколько абсурдной бы она не была, вызвала в Снусмумрике такую волну нежной грусти, что он вынул изо рта трубку, повернул к Муми-троллю голову и посмотрел на него из-под грязно-зелёной полы шляпы прямо в глаза.

 

В глазах Муми-тролля был страх. Да, он боялся. Все женихи боятся, так сказал Муми-папа. А потом становятся домоседами, как он. И садятся писать мемуары, потому что кроме воспоминаний у них больше ничего не остаётся. Снусмумрик когда-то поклялся себе, что никогда не сядет писать мемуары, сдавшись перед собственной жизнью. Но Муми-тролль был похож на своего отца. Снусмумрик всегда знал, что когда-нибудь это случится.

 

Ну почему они не могут подождать ещё годик? Но ему оставили только зиму. Только эту зиму, которая промелькнёт, как будто её и не было, как и все остальные, потому что в ней не будет Муми-тролля. Как он жалел, что его не было с Муми-троллем, когда тот проснулся среди зимы, или когда всю их семью разбудили на Рождество... Он пытался вспомнить, что же делал в эти две зимы, и не смог - все они были одинаковыми. Южные страны были потёртыми безжизненными открытками. Рядом с ним не было отражающих всё это великолепие глаз Муми-тролля, которые оживили бы все пейзажи, наполнили бы цветами, запахами и музыкой.

 

Музыка. Он часто слышал музыку в своём сердце, но сейчас она звучала как будто из-под воды. Это были еле уловимые минорные ноты, прерывающиеся плеском волн. И Снусмумрик никак не мог уловить мотив. И даже не хотел, потому что чувствовал - если он наконец услышит эту мелодию, она останется с ним навсегда. И он никогда не сможет избавиться от этой щемящей грусти, какие бы весёлые песенки не пел.

 

\- Я вернусь, - проглотил он комок в горле и отвернулся, чтобы Муми-тролль не видел его слёз. Волны почти успокоились и на воде, и в душе Снусмумрика, и мотив стал чётче. Ещё секунда, и он никогда не отделается от него. Он встряхнул головой и насильно заставил себя вспомнить "Эй, зверятки, завяжите бантиком хвосты".

 

\- Дай слово, - потребовал Муми-тролль.

 

\- Даю, - обречённо вздохнул Снусмумрик.

 

\- Смотри, ты дал слово. Может, ты приведёшь из южных земель подружку, и у нас будет сразу две свадьбы?

 

Снусмумрик чуть не захлебнулся дымом из собственной трубки.

 

\- Я имею в виду, вот было бы здорово, если бы вы поселились рядом со мной и фрёкен Снорк, - хлопая его по спине, поспешно добавил Муми-тролль.

 

\- А потом наши дети будут играть друг с другом, как мы, - закончил за него мысль Снусмумрик.

 

\- Да, да, - Муми-тролль радостно закивал, обрадовавшись тому, что Снусмумрик понимает его. Он совсем не заметил, как горько Снусмумрик произнёс это.

 

У Снусмумрика в груди стало тесно, ему захотелось разорвать её, выпустить своё сердце на волю, объяснить Муми-троллю, заставить его понять... Он не знал как, он не знал зачем, он просто хотел остановить это, заставить замолчать этот мотив, от которого ему было так плохо.

 

Он резко встал, уронив трубку в озеро. От глухого "булька" у Снусмумрика ёкнуло сердце.

 

\- Ой, - ойкнул Муми-тролль и, поднявшись на ноги, сочувственно положил свою лапку на плечо Снусмумрика. - Не расстраивайся, я подарю тебе новую, а на пока ведь есть твоя старая трубка.

 

Снусмумрик, смотря, как расходятся круги по воде, чувствуя знакомые тёплые пальцы сквозь засаленную ткань, слыша знакомый уверенный голос, почувствовал, как боль уходит. Его сердце распускалось как цветок, расходилось кругами, вдыхало полную грудь свежего воздуха.

 

\- Нет, Муми-тролль, - сказал он, вытирая рукавом скатившиеся по своей мордочке капли. - Мне не нужна трубка. Я бросаю курить.

 

Он посмотрел на произведённый эффект и улыбнулся - Муми-тролль смотрел на него расширившимися от удивления глазами. В голове у Снусмумрика звенела музыка, ему хотелось плакать, но уже от счастья. Муми-тролль улыбнулся в ответ. Они смотрели друг на друга и улыбались. Снусмумрик понял, что фрёкен Снорк никогда не отнимет у него Муми-тролля, что со свадьбой ничего не изменится.

 

\- Я брошу курить. А на вашу свадьбу я привезу из Южных земель такой подарок... Я ещё не знаю, что это будет, но это будет самое замечательное, что я там встречу. Я обещаю, - Снусмумрик знал, что говорил правду. Он был полон решимости.


	2. ***

Но настала зима, и муми-тролли, как и многие другие звери Долины, впали в спячку. Когда-то, когда Снусмумрик был ещё маленьким, он оставался в доме муми-троллей и тоже спал, прижавшись к тёплому боку пухлого Муми-Тролля. Почему-то в эту зиму ему как никогда хотелось сделать это снова. Но теперь рядом с Муми-Троллем спала фрёкен Снорк. И ревность, которую он, казалось, утопил в речке вместе с трубкой, снова засосала у него под ложечкой. Вместе с желанием курить.

 

Неделя, прошедшая с его опрометчивого обещания, была заполнена до краёв подготовкой муми-троллей и прочих ко сну и сборах Снусмумрика (он всегда вежливо брал все вещи, которые давала ему в дорогу Муми-мама, но половину оставлял где-нибудь поблизости, чтобы забрать их по дороге назад). В этой почему-то совсем не раздражавшей его милой домашней суете он почти не ощущал утраты. Лишь когда они сжигали мусор и пожелтевшую ботву на огороде, он, сидя у огня, с наслаждением вдыхал вкусный дым, напоминавший ему даже не о табаке, а о малиновых листьях, которые когда-то насушила ему в подарок Крошка Мю.

 

Муми-тролль попрощался со Снусмумриком последний раз и ушёл на чердак, туда, где их семья собиралась проспать всю долгую зиму. Ушёл, держа за руку фрёкен Снорк. «Нет, я просто хочу курить», - загнал Снусмумрик внутрь неприятные мысли и попытался думать о том, как они встретятся весной. И как Муми-тролль будет удивлён привезённым им подарком... На их с фрёкен Снорк свадьбу...

 

Обычно Снусмумрик уходил тут же, как семья муми-троллей засыпала. Но на этот раз, несмотря на уже чувствительный мороз, застудивший его мордочку, которую даже согреть было нечем из-за отсутствия трубки, Снусмумрик медлил с уходом. В первый день он решил, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы начинать свой путь, на второй - что поднялся слишком сильный ветер, на третий - что ему всё же нужно забрать старую трубку, и весь день мучился - заново начать курить или остаться верным своему слову... На четвёртый, сидя у камина и раскуривая свою старую потрескавшуюся трубку, он думал о том, что снег уже пошёл, и если он не выйдет сейчас, то рискует добираться до Южных земель по сугробам.

 

Но он не вышел и на следующий день, и через неделю. А через две он решил, что идти куда-то было бы самоубийством - зима уже вошла в Муми-Дол и села на неё своим белым мохнатым морровским задом. И Снусмумрик махнул лапой. В доме муми-троллей заканчивались продукты, которые Муми-мама всегда оставляла на зиму случайно забредшим к ним путникам, и он собирался впасть в спячку, потому что совершенно не знал, как можно по-другому пережить зиму, не уходя в тёплые края.

 

Но и это он отложил ещё на один вечер. Он пытался придумать, как объяснит своё присутствие в доме муми-троллей весной. Он сидел у очага, пил шиповниковый чай и, прислушиваясь к завыванию метели за окном, представлял себе, как будет объяснять муми-троллям, если не успеет встать раньше них, что пришёл ещё вчера, но не стал их будить, а подарок не принёс, потому что... потому что не встретил ничего достойного... Довод показался самому себе неубедительным. Он покачал головой, отставил кружку и раскурил трубку. В животе недовольно забурчало. Вода и дым не могли заменить еду. Если бы только возможно было найти подарок здесь, сейчас...

 

Та самая мелодия, которая мучила Снусмумрика своей незавершённостью этот месяц, снова почудилась ему в гудении и скрипе деревьев, неохотно расстававшихся со своим внутренним теплом, которое они накопили за лето. Вот он, подарок, неожиданно подумал он. Нужно подарить песню. Это был самый универсальный подарок. Он мог сказать, что сочинил её в Южных странах, что это его впечатления о них. И никто не скажет, что это не так. У него закружилась голова от табака натощак, и он отложил трубку. Чтобы сочинить песню, ему понадобится время. А значит, ему всё-таки придётся разорить запасы Муми-мамы, которые она приготовила на весну. Так как весной ожидалось торжество, запасов было на редкость много. Неохотно оторвав взгляд от огня, Снусмумрик побрёл в подвал.

 

Он дошёл до лестницы, ведшей как вверх, так и вниз, и посмотрел наверх. Там, на чердаке, спал сейчас Муми-тролль, сладко посапывая и видя яркие сны, которые становились ещё ярче от предвкушения того, как он расскажет их весной Снусмумрику. Снусмумрику сильно захотелось взглянуть на эту мирно спящую мордочку и подсмотреть эти сны. Возможно сейчас там, во сне Муми-тролля, они вместе шагали по далёкой солнечной Южной стране, удивлялись разным диковинам и счастливо смеялись.

 

Он взлетел по лестнице, но у двери остановился. Он вспомнил другой сон. Сон, из-за которого сейчас всё и разваливалось. Сон, в котором он видел фрёкен Снорк до того, как они встретились. Если бы ему не приснился тот сон... Боль снова нахлынула на Снусмумрика. Он понял, почему не ушёл в тёплые края. Раньше он мог мириться с отсутствием Муми-тролля в его жизни несколько месяцев в году, потому что верил в то, что всю зиму Муми-тролль мысленно рядом с ним. А теперь... А теперь он в этом совсем не уверен.

 

Он поспешно спустился вниз, нащупал в подполе какую-то банку и вернулся, продрогший, к очагу. Поспешно проглотив маринованные патиссончики, оказавшиеся в банке, он достал из сумки свою губную гармошку и прижал её к губам...


	3. ***

Он бежал сквозь бурю, не разбирая дороги - кругом было только белое, слепившее, застывающее на ресницах и глазах ледяной коркой...

 

Возможно, он разбудил его ещё раньше, когда ходил наверх. Возможно, только когда заиграл. Муми-тролль, заспанный, удивлённый, спускался с чердака. Снусмумрик сам не знал, почему убежал. Если он хотел во что бы то ни было скрыть то, что остался здесь на зиму (ему почему-то очень не хотелось, чтобы об этом узнал именно Муми-тролль), то вряд ли ему это удалось - уже на улице он понял, что оставил гармошку, как и всю свою дорожную сумку в доме. Теперь у него оставалась одна надежда - что Муми-тролль снова уйдёт спать, а весной примет всё это за сон. Но особой радости и эта мысль Снусмумрику не принесла. Он не знал, чего хочет больше, а чего больше боится.

 

Снусмумрик понял, что заблудился. Он никогда не видел Муми-Дола зимой, и всё казалось ему незнакомым. Двигаться куда-либо дальше, пока не уляжется метель, было бесполезно. Но оставаться на месте... Снусмумрик выскочил как был.

 

Он споткнулся о какую-то кочку и осел у неё. Белое может быть чёрным, подумал он, если это снег ночью. Чтобы хоть как-то согреться, он прижался к ещё не занесённой снегом траве, торчащей из кочки. Последнее, что он помнил, это то, как он перестал чувствовать своё тело, а вместе с ним и холод.

 

.......

 

Снусмумрик проснулся от щекотки. С трудом открыв один глаз, он увидел прямо перед собой большие голубые глаза. Маленькое существо сидело на его лице и щекотало его своими усиками. Оно несколько секунд глядело в его открытый глаз расширившимися от возбуждения зрачками, а потом прыснуло с него куда-то за пределы поля зрения. Снусмумрик попытался открыть второй глаз, но почувствовал, что ресницы на нём склеились, а веки разбухли. Разодрав ресницы, он уставился сквозь узенькую щёлочку на стенку напротив. Она была деревянная, тёмная от старости и покрытая местами плесенью.

 

\- Где я? - попытался спросить Снусмумрик, но из горла вырвался только хрип.

\- В моём доме, - как ни странно понял его кто-то. Судя по голосу, это не было существо, сидевшее на его лице. Он попытался приподняться, чтобы получше разглядеть хозяина дома, в котором оказался, но это было мучительно больно.

\- Он нашёл вас на своём доме и позвал меня, - подошёл ближе хозяин, оказавшийся старым хемулем.

Кто «он»? - подумал Снусмумрик, но догадался, когда маленькое существо, махнув коротким хвостиком, уселось на его груди.

\- Спасибо, - сказал, уже почти понятно, Снусмумрик обоим.

\- Не за что, любой на нашем месте поступил бы также. Но вот что меня интересует, молодой человек, - Старый Хемуль прищурил глаза за очками. - Это почему вы оказались в таком не подобающем нынешней погоде виде так далеко от собственного дома? И где, позвольте спросить, он находится, потому что, сдаётся мне, вас уже двое суток как ищут. Хотя я не слышал об этом, я всё же склонен считать, что вы забрели чересчур далеко от собственных пенатов, нежели что вас никто не хватился. Вы не похожи на существо, чья семья впадает в спячку, вам не хватает жировых отложений. Зато я подозреваю, что вы имеете какое-то отношение к семейству Мюмл, что на востоке отсюда. Впрочем, в этом я тоже не вполне уверен.

 

Голос Старого Хемуля убаюкивал, Снусмумрик понял, что не может удержать смысл того, что ему говорят, в собственном сознании. Слова улетали куда-то, сами по себе, и он не мог поймать их, как ни старался. А потом пришёл Муми-тролль. Он стряхнул с себя заледеневшее одеяло и стал отогревать лапки у огня. Вдруг он заметил на полу губную гармошку Снусмумрика и поднял её.

\- Снусмумрик? - сказал он, озираясь. И Снусмумрик так и не смог решить - оставаться ли ему невидимым дальше?

 

Снова открыв глаза, на этот раз оба сразу, Снусмумрик вяло огляделся. Он почти не помнил своего вчерашнего разговора с хозяином дома. Которого сейчас в доме не было. Не было и того маленького зверёныша, на чьём доме он чуть не замёрз насмерть. Мысль о том, что он мог умереть, была такой же вялой и отстранённой. Нестерпимо хотелось курить, тем более, что у Хемуля в доме стоял безошибочно узнаваемый аромат, означающий, что в доме живёт курильщик, который курит дома. Трубку я тоже забыл в муми-доме, - подумал с сожалением Снусмумрик.

 

\- С добрым утром, - вошёл в дверь Старый Хемуль с охапкой дров. - В прошлую нашу беседу вы заснули, что, впрочем, извинительно больному, и вы так и не представились.

\- Снусмумрик, - на этот раз лишь с чуть заметной хрипотцой сказал Снусмумрик.

\- Это очень интересно. Кажется, я уже слышал когда-то это имя. Я не слишком люблю общество, и в Муми-Доле недавно, но имя и вправду знакомое. Вы случайно не родственник Муми-троллям? Впрочем, что это я...

И правда, - подумал Снусмумрик, - кто я Муми-троллю? Не родственник. Тогда кто?

\- Наши папы дружили, - вслух сказал он, и это прозвучало так... неубедительно. Действительно, кто он Муми-троллю? Друг детства? Их отцы дружили, и поэтому его воспитали Муми-папа и Муми-мама, а не неизвестно куда умотавший Снуксарре и многодетная Мюмла-мама, о причастности которой к его рождению он мог так и не узнать. Но кто он Муми-троллю? Он ему не брат.

\- Впрочем, - покачал головой Хемуль. - Так где ты живёшь?

\- Нигде. Мне некуда идти, - это была правда. Снусмумрик понял, что никогда не сможет вернуться в муми-дом. - Я уйду...

\- Когда сможешь держаться на ногах, - остановил его попытки встать Старый Хемуль. - Пока ты останешься у меня. Вообще я даже рад, что мне не придётся зимовать одному.

 

И Снусмумрик остался.


End file.
